In which the Sky comes to grow in Hyrule
by 1eragon33
Summary: A hope, A Prayer, and Someone who cares that was all that needed. Welcome to Hyrule Young Sawada Tsunayoshi
1. In which a Prayer is answered

This was hard, but let's do this

_this is a test_: means not quite thought or remembered

* * *

It was late afternoon in Namimori park and the only sound was the quiet sobbing coming from under a bush. The sound was coming from a young child, six years of age, with brown fluffy hair and big brown eyes. The child's clothes were torn in places and his skin was starting to develop bruises. His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi though he was known as Tsu-chan to his mom and Dame-Tsuna by everyone else.

Tsuna was a unique person, born with a special power only about 5% of the population possessed. Even then, he was descended from one of the most powerful bloodlines of those with said abilities. A bloodline that is a cornerstone of their very world. He had awoken his power about a year ago, in an accident involving a tree, a ball, and a dog. Unfortunately, his father didn't want to take responsibility and had his boss to seal his child's gift away. Once cut off from that power that came from his very soul the Tsuna was left cold and empty. He was left completely unable to do once simple tasks, and was bullied mercilessly for it. Beyond that, he became detached and out of sync with his world. His life was ruined as the world turned against him, without him ever understanding _why_. Even his mother was no help; due to her drifting mind she was unable to even recognize something was wrong.

Tsuna quieted his desolat sobs from the pain to body, heart, and soul and spoke a heartfelt prayer. "If-f anyone up their *hic* is listening I wish I was s-somewhere else, some-where where there is s-someone who would listen to someone who would *hic* CARE to somewhere I can be W-WARM again," Tsuna prayed from the depths of his young soul his smothered flames straining against its bonds. Normally this prayer would go unanswered and with that silence his final sliver of hope would die, along with his fighting spirit. He would give up, and resign himself to being Dame-Tsuna for the rest of his life- at least, until a baby hitman in a fedora would come crashing into his life. But in this world his prayer was heard. For It echoed far past the bonds of his world, and into the metaphorical ears of three goddesses that watch over a land called Hyrule.

Confused yet curious they followed it back to its origin. The pain of his chained soul echoing into even the void itself. Din, Nayru, and Farore looked upon the child and wept at the cruelty that had and would be done to him. They were no strangers to cruel fates, but that didn't make them any easier to accept.

"Is there anything we can do?" Farore, Goddess of Courage, asked her sisters. It was the question on all their minds, but only she dared voice it. The price of trying to help, is risking you fail.

"I don't know, this isn't our world." Grumbled an angry Din, the Goddess of Power trying but failing to control her rage. Rage spurred on by both the unnecessary suffering of a child, and her possible inability to help.

The three goddesses were frozen in place, wanting so desperately to help incapable of doing so. Yet they couldn't bring themselves to leave. Finally, Nayru noticed something. "Sisters," she notified the others, "look!" The child's world may not have been their own, but his connections to it were frayed. Vulnerable. _Weak._

"What? How is that possible?" Farore asked, stunned. They had never seen anything like this before. "By the 'verse, how has this child not fallen into the void by now?"

Nayru hummed contemplatively. "It looks like the only thing stopping it is his connection to a piece of something called a Tri-Set." Nayru reasoned, her Divine Right of Wisdom shining through.

"You mean like our triforce?" asked Din surprised.

"Similar, but notably different. Instead of anchoring the land it anchors the flow of time." Nayru tisked. "It is also far more unstable then our triforce- I would almost call it… _broken._ Cracked, at the very least. Whether the damage is permanent…" She trailed off. She could not say, not without learning and studying it more. Still, Nayru stared at the threads that holding the world together. Her words hung in the void between the goddesses as they contemplated in silence. What kind of fate awaited such a world other than inevitable destruction?

"So what type of connection does this child hold?" Din asked after a while, done with such things. She was ready to get back to the task at hand, as it were. The child.

"He is a potential inherenter for the aspect of Legacy, but one of several. From how that aspect functions, I'd say it's most akin to yours, Farore." Naryu spoke and Farore's face fell as she was reminded of her aspect's champion. The most recent incarnation was suffering from memory loss and trauma. The future showed him as only ever being one step away from an intentional death, especially after Hyrule's last king puts an awful idea in his head. Facing the remnant of Demise's curse weakened and basically unarmed? There was only one way that story would end. Suddenly, Farore was hit by inspiration.

"Let's bring the child to Hyrule."

"WHAT! Are you CRAZY! We have yet to prevent your aspect's champion from throwing himself at the the corrupted champion of Power and getting himself killed. This is WORST time to be in Hyrule." Din and Nayru yelled at Farore thinking she has finally lost it.

Farore just grinned and continued with, "Girls I know my champion. We are not going to pull him off his self-destructive course without major intervention, true, but I also know that his Heroic Spirit would never let him standby while someone else gets hurt. What do you think would happen if, say, a helpless child showed up that only he could care for?"

The others thought on her words. There was truth to them. It was lightly twisted perhaps, but it made sense. It could _work_. Forcing a hapless child upon him would inevitably prompt Link to go to Kakariko Village. Once there the castle would be out of sight, at least temporarily. That would give him a chance to recover somewhat, perhaps even rethink his suicidal plan, but there was a issue.

"What if the child dies? Your champion would break even more, if not shatter completely." Din questioned.

Farore smirked. "Ah, I have an answer to that! We can all give our blessings and loosen, if not _break _that accursed seal on his soul. Then he will be able to use his power to protect himself. Besides, this is the not the first time Link has had a companion." Farore explained, before frowning. "Actually, Naryu, what exactly is his power?"

Naryu startled, as she had been deep in thought. "Oh, it's called Dying Will Flames. It is based on your resolve not to die, or allow others to die. It's rather complicated but essentially there are two largely mirrored types, which are further split into 7. Flames of Sky and Earth, with the child possessing the Sky variant. That flame seems to represent harmony, and based off the abilities of past users…" Her eyes glazed over slightly. "It can be used to burn things, but also to fly, bond with other flame users. His ancestors, specifically, are known for an ability called Hyper Intuition. Essentially minor battle precognition mixed with an awareness of nearby danger, both for themselves and others, as well as… Instinctual knowledge of a person, for lack of better explanation." Naryu summarized.

Din was starting to see where Farore was going with her idea and added, "So the child is basically the ideal companion with that power."

The three goddesses smirked at each other and set their plan into motion. They sliced through the already frayed strings tying the child to the world, bar the one. Even that they only kept as they feared severing his connection to the Legacy Aspect would cost him his Hyper Intuition. They took the hurt child to their world, weakening the seal as much as they could along the way. Din's blessing of Power greatly strengthened the child's flames. Naryu gave them the Blessing of Wisdom which improved Hyper Intuition even further. Even the seal couldn't block it off entirely afterwards. Farore's blessing of Courage healed the child's damaged soul, better integrating his flames to his instincts. Thus the six, going on seven, year old was whisked away. The only sign of who took him was a mark left behind, branded into the earth before being covered by fallen leaves. The Triforce. The mark of the goddesses, three triangles forming a larger one. Such things did not concern Tsuna, of course, who had already been brought to Hyrule. More specifically, to her Hero.

* * *

Link POV

I don't know what's going on. I was talking to this old man right outside of this strange room I woke up in when all of sudden there was a loud *Boom-Crack* sound. I feel like I've heard something like it before but I can't place it. With my lack of any memories that isn't surprising, but it still nags at me. I sigh, frustrated, before hearing scared sobbing. It sounds like… a child. Curious and more than a little worried I go towards the source of the sound, ignoring the old man trying to call me back.

Travelling back up the path towards the strange room I woke up in I find the sound was coming from behind some bushes in the clearing carved into the mountain side. Looking behind the bushes I find a small sobbing child in an outfit the seems strange to me, not that I have any clue as to why. With a half remembered instinct I carefully pull the child into my lap and gently hug them. _Why can I feel this child's ribs._ Slowly the child slows their crying and looks at me with big bloodshot, puffy from crying brown eyes with hints of amber. The child opens their mouth and, "Anatahadare? Koko wa doko?*"

Great just great can you just hear the sarcasm, I can't understand any of that. Going by his expression though I can reasonably guess he is either asking Where he is or my name or both or neither I'm completely clueless here. I'm going with my name first easiest to establish. I slowly rearrange myself so I have one _painfully weak_ arm free so I can point at myself, and I say "Link," as clear and slow as I can make it.

The child's face contorts into the face of confusion for about half a second before changing to one of realisation. The child (I really need to find out the gender of this kid, calling this kid in front of me the child in my head all the time is starting to get old) points at themselves like I did did and say "Tsuna." So they're definitely telling me their name.

Before the two of us can do anything else, the old man I was talking too before had finished following me. He pants heavily as Tsuna seemly afraid curls themselves into my body giving me a half second vision of a Blonde haired child doing the same but it quickly fades. _Aryll I'm so sorry._ As I hold Tsuna in a half hug the old man stops panting enough to start speaking, "Oh I'm not as Spry as I used to be. Young man, I was just saying before you ran off you should really follow your map on that slate of yours." As he turns back around to go back down the cliffside I muse over his his words, he has a point and just sitting here isn't getting anything done.

Decision made I stand up and brush off some dirt off my pants, turning towards the young child I hold out my hand and ask, "Are you coming with me?"

The child didn't understand at first but I notice when they get the idea of what I was saying. They smile brightly, sparkles seeming to come into existence around them and they grab my hand.

* * *

*Who are you? Where am I?


	2. The First Steps

_This is a test_\- Sealed Hyper Intuition(Tsuna)/Lost Memory impressions(Link)

_**This is a Test**_\- the language the person can't understand (a.k.a Hylian-Tsuna, Japanese-Link)

'_This is a test'_\- Recovered memories (Link)/ Hyper Intuition (Tsuna)

* * *

Tsuna's Pov

I can't stop smiling. The nice person with funny ears named Link is listening to me even if I can't understand them yet or that weird _Deadeadead_ old man who scares me a bit. The cold isn't so bad anymore, I'm not quite warm yet, _Soonsoonsoon_, but I get the feeling it's only a matter of time at this point. Everything is so _pretty_ and the air is so _clean. _Nothing like the nasty stuff that fills the air back home is present here. It _Worked _my prayer worked. I'm _free. _

Link seems to be trying to keep me close I don't know why as we walk, holding my hand to. I look at the scary _dangerous_ forest bellow and the sad _old lost important_ broken building across from us and the tall mountains very far away. "Link," I say the name feels weird in my mouth for some reason not home, "Do you know where we are?" I ask waving my arms wildly trying to point to everything because I feel like it _too allow understanding_.

He seems confused for a minute and he open his mouth and says. "_**I don't know exactly what your saying but I get the major idea you what to know where you are right? Sorry little one but I don't know that either. If that changes I will let you know."**_ I don't really understand Apologetic confused worried but something tells me that he is saying something about he doesn't know either, I think.

As we passed by the old man by his fire Link stops to go climb the apple tree to pick the apples. As I am still curious about everything I continued down the path without him, but as run down the path something ahead of me catches my eye and ignoring the sense of danger I can feel in the back of my head. I go on to take a look but… the sense of danger I feel is scaring me. I turn back around to get back to Link _safety_ but it was too late the thing sees me and runs to attack me. "HIEEEE," I scream scared the feeling of doom I feel pounding in my head. 'I'm going to die. I don't want to die. I R-E-F-U-S-E!' As I get ready to hit it with my fist something _breaks. _Next thing I know everything around me is coated in an explosion of orange '_mineminemineMINE' _fire. The thing is gone now but everything is fuzzy and hard to see, dark is closing in on my vision, I feel myself falling... then nothing.

* * *

Link POV a few seconds before

"HIEEEE!" I stop trying to get the last apple and quickly turn around. _Bokoblin _and its about to attack Tsuna! nononono I race over quickly drawing out the tree branch I had picked up earlier to beat the Bokoblin off but then an explosion of fire knocks me off my feet and into the cliff from the shockwave. Can I say oww. I try to regain my breath as I run over to the kid who other than passing out and losing all their clothes except their underpants is _fine. _Well at least I finally know his gender?

I breathe a sigh of relief okay the kid is fine, and the monster is gone. Now time to find out where that fire came from… wait a sec. I notice the brightly burning orange flame nestled on the kid's forehead in between his locks of hair. The fire didn't seem to be burning the kid or anything else really, and as I look around most of the fire around here is the same type of weird orange fire; sure some of is real fire but most isn't. Did the kid do this? Well if he did he has some serious control issues. I wait a bit for the kid wake up and watch as the orange fire around us goes out one by one ending with the fire on Tsuna's forehead, but the kid still won't wake up…

I sigh and take of my shirt and pants the kid needs them more then me. I put them on the kid and they fit… pretty well actually. They maybe a little on the loose side and the pants ride a little high but it's nothing a belt or a bit of rope won't fix, and while the sleeves and pants were too short on me their was only about two inches extra material on the kid which I can easily fix with an arrow or blade of some kind. It might be odd to walk around in but it will do until I can get him some real clothes made for him. He stirs a bit but still doesn't wake up. Okay I can take the kid piggy back until he wakes up again… this is going to make fights _complicated._

I need my hands free if I find more Bokoblins so I take some rope I found earlier and after some very complicated knotwork I manage to make a harness that carries and attaches the kid to my back. It also puts all the kids weight on my shoulders, but it wasn't too bad. _No worse then some of the Lynel weapons I've carried before._ I can deal. Though I don't think I will be able to sneak around very well.

I brush myself off, and I carry my stick in my hand as I start down the path. I notice another bokoblin right away almost into the courtyard of the old temple. Which now that I think about it I should probably look inside the ruins, their might be some better weapons then this stick or even something I can cook or sell eventually. Decision made I start sliding down the side and enter the first ruined building, giving it a quick once over reveal nothing but a few barrels. _nothing of Interest_. I quickly leave through the entrance and see a bokoblin. Luckily for me it was turned away so I slowly walked towards it and quickly kill it with the branch by smashing it skull in. It broke the branch but I got a club in return. So... worth it, I think.

I start climbing the stairs, Tsuna shifting in his sleep on my back, and before I completely reach the top I notice a _chest _in the ruins. Score! I hope there's a sword in there. I run in their and almost get hit by the bokoblin, I dodge and hit the bokoblin until it dies lucky with my new club it only took four hits. I rush to the chest to open it and while their wasn't any weapons inside there was a new pair of pants and a pair of boots that was somehow my size… maybe there is something to the legends of the minish people… well at least I'm not walking around in my underwear anymore. I put on my new pants and boots with the kid still on my back their really knocked out aren't they. You know I think I discovered enough in here I'm going back to following the map.

Stepping over the ruined walls and down the weathered staircase trying to keep the kid from stifting to much. I run along the path to the courtyard and down a long ramp. I see where I think I'm supposed to go, I also see three Bokoblins in my way. The two off to the side are clearly archers and the one melee is directly in my path. I'm going to rush it Boko archers are not very good and have bad eyesight. The the melee kind don't react very quickly ether so bomb rush it is.

I walk quickly towards the one Boko in my path the archers not even noticing my passing. When the boko that was in my way noticed me I start to run and quickly knock the shield the monster put up out the way and beat the monster before it could even get a hit in. It dies quickly and my way now clear I enter the odd cave after picking up the sword, shield, bundle of arrows, and a horn that was left behind putting away the club in my... something not sure what to call it. I hear mumbles from my back from the kid starting to wake up again, but I'm more curious about the weird pedestal. I go up to it and I hear an automated voice telling me to place the sheikah slate in the pedestal. I look around the pedestal curiously trying to figure out where to place it. I eventually figure it out and once I do place it the automated voice again speaks up this time it says Sheikah Tower activated, Please watch for Falling Rocks. I have maybe half a second to try and understand what was said before the ground shakes beneath me. I grab the pedestal to try and keep my footing as the tower starts to rise from the earth but clearly the kid wakes up because I hear high pitched screaming from my back.

After a while the tower stops shaking and the kid stops screaming. Though the kid ws wiggling on my back trying to get loose from his harness I take the sword while the tower was doing its thing and cut the rope, and by the time the tower finished Tsuna was shakely standing on his own two feet once more and holding onto my side tightly, as I put the leftover rope away. Looking back on to the pedestal I see the map is no longer black and waiting for me to take the Slate.

I take the slate and once I do so the woman _Zelda, my princess I failed sorrysorrysorry._ I heard when I awoke in that weird room calls out to me pulling my attention to the castle in the distance.

'_Remember… try, try to remember… you have been asleep for the past 100 years. The beast' _ she calls to me as a… thing _hatehatehate_ rises from the castle (I barely notice the kid trying to throw a ball of orange fire at the thing) '_When the beast regains it's true power this world will face its end. _(the evil thing roars and disappears back into the castle) _now then, You must Hurry Link. Before It's too late.' _the golden glow disappears _nonono_ as well, and feeling a little lost I look down down at the kid and the kid looks at me. The kid has tears in their eyes and buries their face into my pants shaking and what seems to be fear or sadness, I can't tell. The melancholy feeling hangs around us as we continue looking towards the castle.

* * *

I didn't mean for Tsuna's Seal to break so early you see I used RNG to decide when. here is how it worked. I used a !d100 roll and add 40 to the number. if the number is 100 and above the seal breaks no questions asked, if it's below 100 I take that number and use that to decide it. It works a little like this let's say the combined number was 83, so with this number you have 8 chances to roll a 7 or more to break the seal and if the combined number is at least 20 point above the minimum the next chance roll get an extra 10 grantianed points. now you know how I decided well I rolled a 91 given me a combined total of 131 a crit of all things which is why Tsuna knocked Link into the cliffside lost all his clothes and passed out

In other news I started collage, also wisdom teeth stink I'm in horrible pain and my appointment isn't til the 18th to get it fixed


	3. Of a Thousand More

I can't believe I forgot to update this copy of my story, It's been updated for over a week on the other sites I have it on. well better late than never I suppose.

_This is a test_\- Sealed Hyper Intuition(Tsuna)/Lost Memory impressions(Link)

**_This is a Test_**\- the language the person can't understand (a.k.a Hylian-Tsuna, Japanese-Link)

_'This is a test'_\- Recovered memories (Link)/ Hyper Intuition (Tsuna)

* * *

The two of us stay there for several minutes gazing at the far distant castle the silence hanging heavy in the air, there is _something_ I forgot and it weighs on me. I feel a small poke and looking down I see the child a literal fire in his eyes and a couple tears strikes. Did the boy cry? I didn't notice. The boys tear-stained orange eyes seemly gaze into my soul, and I think I almost can understand what is going on in his head. Tsuna grabs my hand tightly seamingly trying to comfort me, and points to the hole in the tower. I quickly realise he is trying to say it's time to leave.

Actually leaving the top of the tower is a whole other matter, as the tower is more than tall enough to kill us both from such a fall. I think on the problem for a bit, when the child starts climbing onto my back. "Hehe, well that's one way to get us both down." I say even though the child won't be able to understand me… I should work on teaching him the language now that I think about it… well that's for later getting down safely is more important at the moment.

With the kid hanging into my back I start the slow climb down resting periodically on the platforms that almost seem to be forming a staircase, if the kid wasn't here I could have probably jumped down platform to platform without any issue at all, but at the end of half an hour of intense climbing down later we are both happily back on flat ground. The kid making exaggerated motions of kissing the ground making me laugh at his antics. His eyes light up at my laugher and he practically beams with pride making me laugh even harder. "Hoo," I hear and I look up to see the old man floating in on a cloth thing I don't know the name of but its awesome and I want it very badly.

The old man comes in to a landing and turn to look at the two of us as Tsuna tries to hide behind me, I don't know why he is so afraid of the old man he looks super harmless and has been nothing but helpful to me. The Old man opens his mouth to speak, "My, my It would seem we have quite the enigma here," he starts with looking curiously at the now glowing Tsuna who is still hiding behind me, but is seeming to gain more confidence the longer the old man stays around as he is starting to slowly come out from behind me. It's almost like the kid knows something I don't, but the old man continues with, "This tower and others just like it have erupted across the land one after another. It is almost as though... a long-dormant power has awoken quite suddenly." The old man turns to me and speaking directly at me asks. "If you do not mind me asking… Did anything… odd occur while the two of you were atop that tower?"

I stand there in silence not wanting to explain what happened up their It seems to personal like something special between me and the kid, but the silence was apparently answer enough as the Old man started with "You need not conceal the truth from me. Truth be told, I saw the whole thing unfold from afar." Wow, that sounds super condescending, I have more than two brain cells you know. You don't have to talk to me like I'm an idiot. Also why did that frick did you ask that question if you already knew the answer? Rude. The rude old man continues with, "Although I could not hear anything, I did see the two of you react as if you heard something coming from the direction of the castle, and the little one trying to throw the ball of fire at the castle…" I must have jumped a bit or something because he smiles at me and says, "Hit the nail on the head, did I? And did you happen to recognize this mysterious voice?"

I sigh and quickly reply with a sharp no_yes_ not really wanting to talk anymore, my missing memories being a major sore point for me. The old man seems to take in my general demeanor and replies softly "I see. Well, that is unfortunate." He turns to the side and points at the castle with his lantern and as the kid and I follow his gaze continues speaking, "I assume you and the child caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle. That...is Calamity Ganon. One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin." I feel a shaking in my bones at his words, emotions I can't understand race each other, and an ache of loss feeling deep and wide, almost as if an abyss has opened up and is trying to swallow me whole. Tsuna grabbing my hand is the only thing keeping me from falling over the edge. Even if the kid doesn't understand our words they understand my emotions well enough at least and is doing his best to help.

"It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake." The Old man says clearly ether not noticing the mood I'm in or not caring and is just wanting to continue his speech. "For a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule Castle, has managed to contain that evil. But just barely. There it festers, building its strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon the land once again. It would appear that moment is approaching…" Startled I sit up and take notice I feel something deep within me is wanting me to run, to go storm the castle but the feeling of the kid's hand in mine keeps that feeling at bay at least. The old man turns towards the both of us and asks a question that pierces me faster than the sword with no armor on. "I must ask you, courageous one... do you intend to make your way to the castle?"

Thinking on it I decide to reply to the question, "I do but…" I gaze meaningfully at the child holding my hand. I have to protect them I'm the only one who can. Not again never again.

The old man smiles at me and looks comfortably at Tsuna and with a bit of a laugh says, "I had a feeling you would say that." He pauses a bit thinking and continues with, "Here, on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all side by steep cliffs, with no way down. If you were to try to jump off, well… no death could be more certain or more foolish. Of course, if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be quite another story."

"Um… paraglider?" I ask confused. Tsuna who up to this point has been holding my hand and listening to words he couldn't understand starts to become bored and starts to kick the ground moving loose stones around and had... somehow manage to kick a rock into the old man's face… which is weird as the old man didn't notice the rock… at all?!

As I tried to figure out where that rock went the old man continues the conversation making me have to push the matter of the mystery of the disappearing rock for a latter date. "Oho! Piqued your interest, have I? Yes, I didn't come soaring down here on my own feathery wings, you know! Worry not- I will happily agree to give you my paraglider to share with the child. But not for nothing... Let's see now… How about I trade it for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby? Come. Let me show you something."

The old man starts walking and with some gentle nugging on my part the two of us follow him to the top of the lip of the hill. When we get there he point to the weird glowing building and says, "Do you see that structure there? The one shining with a strange light almost like the child's glow? It began glowing at the exact moment those towers rose up from the ground. I would think such a place might house some sort of treasure, wouldn't you?"

'um... Maybe I don't know.' I think as the man continues speaking

"Treasure for the paraglider. A fair exchange, I believe." and the old man stops speaking and think on it it's more than a fair deal. Collecting the child from his kicking of rocks I move us both towards the brightly glowing building. Maybe I can figure out a way to teach the child the language on my walk to or on inside the building? Who knows? I'll figure it out somehow.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Things are not fine. There are monsters and it's scary and I want my kaa-san, but something tells me I won't see her again for a very long time if ever. The tower was super high and getting down was hard, and Link got super sad when looking at the castle, and the old man and Link talked a lot and I got bored.

I'm starting to pick up some things when the older people talk but mostly things just confuse me. At least I have my fire it's warm and pretty and tells me things. Like how the thing in the castle was evil and the voice we heard was nice. While I want to cry, I'm just going to keep going forward and stick to Link. He will protect me… but do I really want to be protected all the time? I have my fire maybe I can help… I will show the world that I'm not Dame! I will help Link with my **DYING WILL!**

"GAH!" crys Link who was just swimming for fish. Looking around I see that I did an oopsy with my fire bursting free. I quickly try to suppress it so nothing burns, and I sheepishly look at Link hoping I wasn't in trouble but Link was only smiling at me. He opens his mouth… but seems to realize something and closes it again. Mentally poking my fire as I wonder what Link was thinking and I only get the impressions of _'curiosity'_, _'guilt'_, _'loss'_, and _'wonder'_ as answers.

Link seems to stare at me pants still wet, hair dripping water, and the three fish of the six fish he caught still in his arms and not his magic pockets, I still feel bad I took his clothes… I wonder what happened to mine? Link puts the fish away and walk over to me. He crouches beside me and starts pointing at a tree. He opens his mouth and says in his weird language, _**"Tree"**_ I don't get it a first but when he repeats it twice more I get he is trying to teach me. I attempt to speak the word back at him, but it comes out more like, _**"Thea"**_ then**_ "Tree"_**, but Link gets it anyway and we start to repeat the same word over and over again back at each other until I get the word right, and with some nugging from my fire I did the same in Japanese. Until we both know each others word for it. We quickly do the same for _**'grass,' 'flower,' **__**'rock,**_' among others.

We stop when my tummy makes noise and the sky starts to darken. Link hands me one of his apples to eat and stands up from his sitting down position and helps me stand up as well. The two of us walk to the orange glowing building as I eat the apple or **_'apple'_** in Link's language my fire tells me I should practice and learn as fast as I can, not sure why but I trust it.

When the two of us reach the weird orange glowing building Link places the weird pad thing on a pedestal in front of the weird gate like thingy, which causes it to start glowing blue instead of orange and the pad start talking at Link. I only understood **_'gate'_** out of the whole sequence though. Turns out the gate like things was a weird door because it opens up. As we go to look inside Link makes me stand close to him and when both stand on this weird symbol make it start to go down like kaa-san said an El-e-vator did.

When we reach the bottom there was more weird voices from nowhere that I can't understand, but we are in this huuuuge room that has a glowy top and dark gray walls, with little orange dots that glow and a lot of weird symbols all over the place. I ran to the metal thing in the middle to look at it while link was going over to the thing to put his slate in. As I was looking and jumping on the metal things I hear more voices from the slate. When a few minutes pass of trying to figure out the metal things as Link was doing slate things, but then Link comes over and makes me get off.

Link holds the slate in front of him and then this beam of light grabs the mental plate and lets Link move it around. I watch as Link calmly move both the plates out of the way giving us access to the hallway under it with a small man made river beside it. I climb down the provided ladder while silly Link jumps into the flowing water. I can't help but to giggle at it, but the two of us quickly head down the hallway to the next area. Up the stairs there's some blocks making a wall one block is made of metal while the others are stone, Link motions me to stand behind him as he takes the metal block and uses it to knock the stones one out of the way a bit.

When we move past the blocks this robot starts attacking us. In my surprise I throw a bit of flame at it but all it does is set the thing on fire, but luckily Link destroys it quickly, and picks up the only intack screw and spring that are left behind. We cross a metal plate working as a bridge but given that there wasn't one for the next gap we had to cross Link uses that beam to move the metal plate so it covers the new gap. I notice when crossing that there was a metal chest on a ledge and when I point it out to Link he ruffles my hair(much to my horror) and grabs it with the metal beam and brings it to him.

Link opens it to get a bow which he seems happy about, and opens the big metal doors with the beam, and past the open doorway was a weird and creepy man that my fire says is dead sitting in a weird position inside a glowing box. I climb onto Link's back because the stairs were super small I couldn't stand beside him and hold his hand because of it as Link climbs the steps and looks closely at the glowing box, and he carefully touches it making it shatter. Their was more creepy talking from nowhere which I now think is from the creepy dead man, then there was this glowing orb that was taken in by Link's body… weird. Then more talking as the man dissolves into green specks of light, and we turn back around and quietly leave for the exit... Thinking. I think… That this is a start for a great and scary adventure.


	4. In which a new day begins

That shrine was odd… to say the least, The whole place was one big puzzle… and not a very good one either. I feel very awkward about the whole thing, and the Spirit Orb thing felt really weird. Leaving the shrine with a sleepy Tsuna on my back, I came out to the sun going down. Which explained the little one being so tired nicely, poor kid must have likely never been up so late before.

Not long after I exit the shrine, the Old man comes floating back down on his Paraglider to land in front of the both of us. He turns to us and starts speaking. "It seems you managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb. Well Done!" he says

"How did you know what it was?!" I reply really confused on how he knew what was in there.

The Old Man states matter a factly, "Clairvoyance! Oho, or perhaps just something similar." Which gave me the feeling he is tricking me, but without proof on the matter I let it slide. The Old man continues with, "As one gets older, it can become more difficult to see what is right before one's own eyes… However, that which was once hidden from view can often be crystal clear. But perhaps that is not true for everyone! Oho ho!"

'No kidding really?' I think my thoughts dripping with sarcasm wishing the old man could just hurry up already so I can find a safe place for the kid to sleep and to cook some food for the two of us. But just leaving is super rude and his words may be important later. I just what the glider and go, please this kid needs to rest in a safe place.

"The appearance of those towers and the awakening of this shrine..." the old man continues as I had been mentally complaining, "It is all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry on your hip there."

"Umm," I start, "Paraglider, Please? The kid really needs a safe place to sleep, and he is falling asleep on my back at the moment."

"Patience young one, I am not finished speaking yet. now where was I? oh yes." The old man replies causing me to mentally cry out for the kid who is now fast asleep on my back. "Long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the Sheikah inhabited these lands. The great power of their wisdom saved this kingdom time and time again but their ancient technology disappeared long ago… or so it is said."

I interrupt with, "This is very interesting sir, but I have a child that needs sleep, and I have to find someplace for us to sleep for the night, away from the monsters as well as a place to cook some meals for the two of us. I appreciate the history lesson but if you could get to the point of all this it would be very much appreciated."

"Rude! Young man have some patience I understand the child needs a safe place to rest, how about this I will tell you where my cabin is for your use while your up on this plateau in return you listen to what I have to say." The Old man says and I nod my agreement it's a good deal despite how annoyed I am about just standing here, "Now as I was saying, It is interesting that these have last so long in the shrines that are hidden across the land. On this plateau alone, I believe there are still three more. Bring me the treasure from each of those shrines… and I will give you my paraglider."

"So I need more, now?" I question resigned to my fate, I got the feeling that it was something like this, the old man wouldn't have been nearly been this confrontational otherwise.

"I said 'treasure,' but I never said there would be one treasure." the old man says.

'The word treasure implies one, you crazy old man you should have said treasures with an 's' which implies more than one but I'm not going to fight you about it,' I mumble under my breath, but the old man notices my mumbles and asks.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir, please continue."

He gives me a strange look that I can't place but continues with, "Whether it's one treasure or four, what's the difference for a young go-getter like yourself and even that child? I will also teach you a trick for finding shrines. It's always best to survey the area by looking around from a high point. Now lets see… How about you make your way to the top of that tower again?"

Are you Joking!? It took me half an hour to climb down from it the first time!" I exclaim

"Oho ho!" the old man laughs at my expression, "I am afraid not." I know I must have made a face at that because he says, "But do not worry! I have another little trick to share with you for your effort. Take a look at the map on your sheikah slate."

Nugging the nodding off child out the way to reach the sheikah slate woke the child up and curious Tsuna looks over my shoulder at the map with me, as the old man says, "See those blue icons? You should recognize the cave where you woke, the shine you just came from, and the tower. You can travel instantly to any of those places with the Sheikah Slate." I look up from the map just in time to see the old man turn around. "Or so I heard some time ago… I do not know if it actually works as such. To find my cabin travel past the temple of time towards the birch forest my cabin is inside. I will see you their."

I set off with a run hoping to get to the cabin before night fall. The little one holding onto me tightly to keep from falling off. I make it to the base of the temple before the Keese start coming out. Lucky Keese are not very fast flyers so spriting allows me to lose them. My questioning of my knowledge about this can come later as I don't know why I know this. Quickly passing the temple I see the birch forest I was looking for. Unfortunately there was no path so I have to run down the mountainside to the path below.

Reaching the Forest quickly though calling it a forest is a bit a miss normer it's more of an area with a lot of birch trees that are not really close together but close enough. It takes a bit to figure out where to go afterwards but I just kept running while I was doing so as the sun had just fully fell below the horizon and the stelkobins where coming out of the woodwork. Lucky with a bit more running through the trees for a half hour later I could see the rundown log cabin with a cloth roof though the trees, and with a bit of a run I reach it quickly leaving the monsters of the night behind clearly marked by the change in background sounds.

At this point Tsuna who had been napping on my back fell off and seems to pass out in the dirt but a load low growl comes from the kids stomach area reminding me that the kid has only had an apple for the entire day to eat. Waking up Tsuna and picking him up I carry him to the log beside the cook pot roaring while listening to his tried, not understandable mumbles into my chest. Poor kid, must be exhausted.

After placing the child so that he is leaning against the log I pull out my slate and take inventory of my supplies. 'Okay I have 9 apples, 6 common shrooms, 1 green shroom, 3 herbs, 10 eggs, 5 acorns, and 6 common bass. Acorns and eggs are out, Acorn because most kids can't eat them, eggs because I really don't have the time to poach them I wish I have some rice or even butter but grilled fish and mushroom with and Apple herb side will have to do. First step cleaning the fish.' Decision met I take out two fish and I am surprised to find that the fish were still alive even after hours of being stored in my slate. Some kind of status maybe?

Well killing the fish wasn't hard with a quick pull on the gills and a quick swipe of my sword to remove the fishes' head. Taking the same blade I descale the fish for grilling and remove the organs. I then place the now ready fish in the pot with some water to prevent burns and with a little water I clean the blade of blood as well. Next I pull out 4 common mushrooms and using the sword I slice the mushrooms into the pot. Humming to myself as I get ready to do the apple herb mix, I look over to see the child sleepily watching me cook. The kid mumbles something but I don't understand it, so I just shrug and continue cooking. The apple mix was cooked in the same pot after cleaning it out of fish water the herb and apple cooking themselves in the apple's juices.

When the food was done using a few large leaves I seperate the meals I go sit by Tsuna handing him his meal and sharing my last full waterskin between us. The kid had issues eating it at first but with a little showing on how to use the leaves to hold the food for a bite quickly change that. Soon the two of us were happily eating under the stars and moon. Tsuna finishes his meal quickly and mumbles **_"_****_Big brother"_** sleepily to himself as he curls into my lap and falls asleep… 'well I'm not moving anytime soon then' I think as I finish up my meal.

There is just something calming about Tsuna being here in my lap I complatate while patting the fluffy mass of brown hair on his head. There's just something totally relaxing, *yawn* about this…

Next thing I know there is sunlight warming my face as dawn's first light ends up right in my eyes bringing me to full wakefulness. Stretching out with a yawn I start to shake Tsuna awake as well. Tsuna wakes with a start and confusily looks around and quickly cycling through a mess of emotions that I can't put into words before settling on a determined expression, but then there is an orange fire on his forehead again. With a slight panic I try to put out the fire with my hand not my best idea admittedly, lucky it doesn't burn me but Tsuna does look at me weirdly. What with his gleaming orange eyes that quickly fade to dark amber color. I must have made a face because the little one starts to laugh his little butt off.

Feeling tricky, I grab the kid and playfully mess up his hair and tickling him despite his squirming and laughing making it a bit difficult to hold on to him, and our playful wrestling makes a whole bunch of birds fly away. It takes a while but eventually the playing stops though by them the Old man is awake and was looking at the two of us with an unreadable expression on his face. He quickly changes it to a neutral expression when he notices me watching him, which both confuses me and makes me wonder. 'What is the old man hiding,' with a raised eyebrow.

After thinking for a bit on it while watching the kid fix his hair with his fingers still red-faced from laughing so hard and a smile so wide one would think that Tsuna's face would fall off I decide that the old man doesn't need my attention really. I look around eggs are a good breakfast but not on their own. I notice some birds in the distance and with a quick shot of an arrow I killed a bird and then another with another arrow unfortunately the birds were so small there is not much usable meat under all those feathers but I quickly grab both anyway by the legs anyway grabbing a few more edible mushrooms finding 1 common red and 2 green on the way back to the old man's little shack, though while I was hunting the kid had explored the inside of the shack and came out to great me while holding 3 red peppers, a half eaten baked apple that the kid clearly was snacking on before I came back, and another green mushroom.

Laughing and messing up his hair again while collecting the kid's spoils while letting him keep the baked apple. I feel so proud, the kid is already becoming a little survivalist. When I finish putting Tsuna's finds in my slate, the kid starts to drag me inside the hut and tries to push me over to the table.

Letting myself be pushed along by this little kid feels strangely familiar I think, as the kid leads me over to an open journal. Curious I look it over and I take a moment to be thankful that I remember how to read. Feeling surprising very little guilt, likely because the old man was a pain yesterday and this is some petty revenge, I read through the old man's diary. He even calls it a diary on the first page it's hilarious though why I find it funny I don't know.

Most of it was junk stuff but near the end about where the old man was writing I found out that in exchange for a recipe for and meal he called a spicy meat and seafood fry I could get a sweater he calls a warm doublet. It's pretty easy to tell what he forgot as he said he remembered meat and peppers but it clearly needs fish as well as there is seafood in the name. So with a little more hunting I can get a shirt from the old man. Which will be nice thinking about clothes though reminds me I still need to fix Tsuna's outfit. Well I can do that after I make food.

I take out the two birds and sit on the stump in the hut to pluck the birds of their feathers making sure to separate the unbroken feathers and the down layer from the damaged ones from the arrows used to kill the birds, the unbroken feathers and down will be stored in my slate for later to be sold when we get off this plateau. Hope it's enough to get an outfit made for the kid those old ratty clothes offer near zero protection from both the elements and monsters. At least the kid has some kinda of fire magic to protect himself with, though maybe I should teach the kid how to fight for at least as long till I get him to a village were it would be safe.

Before I knew it the plucking was done and Tsuna who had been watching me in fascination up until this point jumps when he sees me looking at him. Smiling at the child's curiosity I wave him over and he hesitantly comes over and sits in my lap. I then proceed to show Tsuna how to use an arrow to gut small animals and remove bird heads for when your stuck without a knife. The kid's face at the messy work was funny, you would think the kid has never seen how meat was processed before.

By the end I had two processed birds with all organs but the heart, lungs, and liver removed and ready to be cooked. I put one back in the slate for later today and took the other to the cook pot outside, but then I realized an issue both my waterskins were empty. I look around hoping there was some water nearby but there wasn't any. At this point, Tsuna had came out to see what's going on. At his questioning look I lift up my empty water skins as an answer, Tsuna the amazing guesser that he figures out what was wrong right away, runs up and grabs one of the waterskins from my hands and takes off with it. This leads to a chase as I try to get my second waterskin back for about ten minutes until Tsuna lead me to some good sized puddles of water that surprising don't any mud in them or looks tainted in any way.

Tsuna on his part looks slightly out of breath but proud to have led me here. I smile widely but mess up the kids hair again and fill both water skins as much as I can, and take a drink from the puddle with my hand and on one knee still, though I notice from the corner of my eyes that the kid was awkwardly trying to copy though he wasn't doing a good job at it, what with the water visibly slipping through his fingers.

When we finish I walk over to Tsuna and get him to ride on my back as I walk back to the old man's place. Food, Doublet, then figuring out how to get to the rest of the shrines, today is going to be a good day.


End file.
